


Writer's Block

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Fingering, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok has writer's block and Chanyeol is very eager to help him with that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

Minseok ran his fingers through his reddish brown hair and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever write again...it's been three days already."

"That's right," Chanyeol sounded impatient as he was leaning against Minseok's desk. "Would you please at least be kind enough to finish that book?"

"I can't...I'm too stressed."

Chanyeol turned towards Minseok and slammed his palm against the desk. "Well, that sucks. Should I help you?"

"How?" Minseok stared at Chanyeol's hand, then raised his head. "I've tried a lot of things...nothing has helped."

The taller man approached Minseok and purred against his ear "You haven't tried the right... thing."

The redhead shivered and threw his head back. "W-what?"

"Let me help you," Chanyeol's hand wandered from Minseok's shoulder down his chest. "I will make you feel better," he whispered.

Chanyeol's voice sent shivers down his spine, but Minseok denied having felt such a thing and stood up. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Now, now... don't be so stiff. Lay down and I'll show you," the blond pushed Minseok until he fell on the sofa that was in Minseok's office.

The redhead gripped Chanyeol's hips in order to push him away, and blushed when he saw the blond's smile. "Stiff?"

Chanyeol nodded slowly. "Yeah, stiff. Loosen up a bit, relax..." he added as he sat down in Minseok's lap, straddling him.

"S-stop...it's not funny anymore," Minseok replied, looking away.

The blond cupped Minseok's face and said "I'm not trying to be funny... You are so tensed up and I'm trying to help you." His hands then moved down the redhead's chest as his lips softly pressed against Minseok's neck. The redhead let out a soft sigh, then turned his head to face Chanyeol. The blond looked at him, eyes big and filled with lust, and next thing he knew, his lips were on Minseok's biting and kissing fervently. The redhead closed his eyes and parted his lips and, before he knew it, his arms were encircling Chanyeol' body, pulling him even closer. Chanyeol gasped at the sudden contact, but then started tugging at Minseok's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly.

Minseok blushed again, still a bit embarrassed. "How come..."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol took off Minseok's shirt, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, his hands caressing the redhead's strong arms.

"I mean," Minseok started saying, then moaned as Chanyeol's lips were teasing him. "Since when did you have this idea?"

Chanyeol stopped and looked at Minseok "Ever since I first saw you," he smiled.

The redhead tensed and his eyes widened. "We met two years ago..."

"Exactly," Chanyeol replied and pressed his lips against Minseok's once again.

Minseok ran his fingers through the blond's hair, then grabbed a fistful of it. "Yes, baby, let go of all the tension," Chanyeol grinned.

"Stop saying things like that," the redhead muttered, blushing even harder.

"I'm just trying to encourage you. Now go on, do whatever you want to me."

"I want to slap you for talking like that," Minseok replied, then bit Chanyeol's bottom lip and pushed his hands underneath his shirt.

"You can slap me if it makes you feel better." Minseok's cheeks became impossibly red, but he said nothing, just kept teasing Chanyeol's lips and jaw with his teeth. "Help me get undressed, baby," Chanyeol purred. Minseok placed his lips on the blond's neck, then started unbuttoning his shirt. Eventually, he tossed Chanyeol's shirt on the floor, then moved his hands towards the taller man's crotch. Chanyeol let out a soft moan as he thrust his hips in Minseok's touch. He was already hard and he could feel Minseok’s bulge rubbing against his ass. Then, Minseok unzipped the blond's pants and slid his hand inside, gripping Chanyeol's erection. "Oh my, you're really starting to relax, aren't you?" Chanyeol gasped at Minseok's boldness, his hands slowly moving up and down the redhead's back.

"Totally," Minseok replied, then buried his teeth into the blond's neck.

"Aaah, yes baby," Chanyeol's hands moved on the back of Minseok's neck, pulling him closer. "Bite harder, please." Minseok did as requested, biting until he drew blood, and at the same time he kept stroking the blond's dick. Chanyeol let out a loud moan this time, but stopped Minseok and quickly got up to kick off his shoes and take off his black suit pants and underwear. He undressed Minseok as well, then pushed him in a laying position, straddling the redhead again.

"You sure don't waste time," Minseok murmured, blushing. He slowly moved his palms across Chanyeol's chest, then raised his head o that he could kiss the blond.

"I've waited two years for this, baby," Chanyeol kissed Minseok back, but then remembered he didn't have any lube and started cursing. "Damn it…"

"What's wrong?"

"Lube... I don't suppose you have a bottle around, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Damn it," Chanyeol cursed again. "We're going to have to do this some other time... Unless you want me to take care of you with my mouth," Chanyeol grinned.

Minseok blushed and looked away. "I don't want you to stop, so..." Chanyeol smiled at Minseok's shyness then lowered himself until his lips were hovering above Minseok's curved cock. The redhead arched his body, gasping and moaning, as Chanyeol's mouth was teasing his throbbing erection. The blond slowly took Minseok in, licking at the head of his cock and grabbing with his hand what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The redhead let out a short scream and tensed a bit. "Chan..." he whispered, moaning.

Chanyeol let go of Minseok's dick and asked, concerned "What is it, baby?"

"I need you inside of me...now."

"I can't do that now, baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," he murmured, running his fingers through the blond's hair.

"Are you sure? Have you even done this before?"

"No... but I don't care, I want you right now!"

Chanyeol frowned slightly before putting a finger in Minseok's mouth to shut him up. "Fine, but let me prep you first," he smirked devilishly. Minseok nodded, then licked Chanyeol's finger before slightly biting it. "Ouch, that hurt," the blond pouted. Minseok chuckled, then gave Chan's finger another lick. The blond took out his finger and softly teased the redhead's entrance. "Ready?"

The redhead nodded, then looked away. "Yeah, I'm ready." Chanyeol slowly pushed his finger in, watching closely for any sign of discomfort from Minseok. The redhead let out a moan and tensed a bit; it didn't hurt, it was just a little uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, love?" Chanyeol sounded concerned.

"Mhm hmm, I'm okay," Minseok replied, raising his head and kissing Chan's bottom lip. The blond moved his finger slowly and when Minseok started sounding impatient, he added another. The redhead tensed and arched his body, gasping and moaning. "Harder," he whispered. Chanyeol complied, his movements becoming harsher until he found Minseok’s sweet spot. Minseok mewled and bit his bottom lip; the combination of pain and pleasure made his head spin and he found himself whispering the blond's name. Chanyeol soon added a third finger, moving at the same erratic pace until he felt the redhead was stretched enough for him. The redhead gasped. "Come on, I need you..."

"Patience, baby. I have to make sure you're well prepped," Chanyeol said as he pulled out his fingers and placed a kiss on Minseok's forehead. Minseok mewled at the loss, then circled Chan's body with his arms and pulled him closer, roughly kissing his lips. The blond kissed back with the same intensity, but then pulled away and looked at Minseok for a few seconds. He looked so fragile and he was getting even harder at the thought that the redhead will soon be a writhing mess underneath him. The redhead smiled, then ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. The blond positioned himself between Minseok's legs and the tip of his cock at the smaller man's entrance. He looked up and started pushing in slowly when he saw Minseok nodding. Minseok gasped and tried to relax, but the blond's erection was too big for him. "Baby, we should stop," Chanyeol said, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no, I'm fine," Minseok replied, with tears forming in his eyes. "I want you, don't stop."

Chanyeol kept pushing until he was fully sheathed, and his hand cupped Minseok's face, wiping the redhead's tears with his thumb. "Baby, you're so strong," he smiled weakly.

Minseok arched his body and moaned loudly. "Don't... don't move for a while. Let me adjust to you."

"Sure, take your time," the blond said as he kissed Minseok's lips softly. The redhead parted his lips, then moved his hips a little. He gasped because of the pain, but he didn't stop. Chanyeol slowly pulled out and slammed back in, gaining a sharp gasp from Minseok. The redhead buried his teeth into the blond's shoulder, muffling his screams and each time Chan's erection hit the sweet spot inside of him, he bit even harder, until he drew blood. Chanyeol kept a slow pace trying to ease Minseok's pain as much as possible, and slid his hand between their bodies to grip the redhead's neglected cock.

The redhead moaned as he felt the blond's fingers circle his dick. "Faster...harder...please." Chanyeol picked up the pace while stroking Minseok's erection in the same rhythm. The redhead threw his head back and moaned loudly as he was close to climax, his body tensed. Chanyeol stroked Minseok's dick a few more times before he spilled all over their chests and abs, as he followed suit, riding out their orgasms. Minseok screamed the blond's name as he came, then let out moan after moan as Chanyeol was spilling inside of him.

The blond collapsed on top of Minseok and looked up at him tiredly. "How are you feeling?"

The redhead tried to move a little, but stilled immediately. "I'm fine," he lied, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol got up on his elbows and kissed Minseok softly. Minseok tensed at the blond's sudden movement and a soft moan escaped his lips. "How bad is it?" Chanyeol asked as he tried to keep still.

The redhead circled Chanyeol's body and hugged him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "It hurts... but I don't care." Chanyeol pulled out slowly, wincing at Minseok's gasps, and laid down next to the redhead, pulling him in a tight embrace. The redhead softly kissed Chanyeol's lips, then smiled. "You're cute when you worry." Then, he noticed some red stains on Chanyeol's love member and shivered, his smile gone.

"What is it, baby?" Chanyeol asked him.

"Nothing," Minseok murmured, still looking at the blood. He immediately turned his eyes away, but the blond had already noticed.

"Oh, shit," was all Chanyeol could say as he reached for Minseok's entrance to see his fingers coming back red.

Minseok cleared his voice, then tried to get up. "Let's shower, shall we?"

"Minseok, you're bleeding!"

"It's okay..."

"No, baby, it's not," the blond pulled Minseok to his chest, tightening his embrace.

Minseok rested his head against the blond's chest. "It'll heal, love, don't worry." Chanyeol kissed Minseok's forehead and picked him up, heading for the bathroom.

The redhead suddenly grinned. "The writer's block is gone! I finally know what to write next."

"Oh, really?" the blond smirked. Minseok nodded, then kissed the corner of Chanyeol's mouth.

"So I was helpful, wasn't I?"

"Very," the redhead replied, then winced when water touched his behind. "We should have done this sooner...why did you wait so long?"

"Uh, I thought you didn't feel the same about me..."

"Well, I never thought about you like that, as you were always surrounded by women. But," he added, smiling in an amused way, "all's well that ends well. Now that you're mine, I'm not letting you go."

"And I don't ever want you to let me go," Chanyeol kissed Minseok's lips slowly as his arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist.


End file.
